


unbeknownst

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterstory, F/M, Vague Endgame Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the center of a donut, I can't prove it was really ever there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unbeknownst

A pain continues to sting in your head. You're dizzy, nauseous and you have no idea what's happening. Maybe... maybe if everything just got put together, you could remember.  
Fragments of memories laying around... yes, you...

_...can't seem to remember?_

 

 

  
"Um..."

"...are you awake?"

A soft voice coos near you. It sounds like a young girl. You want to open your eyes, but it proves difficult to. Something that feels like sand envelops your body.

"...no?"

Maybe you're just too tired. Your eyes refuse to open no matter how hard you try. However, you're able to croak a single word-

 

_"...who?"_

 

You can hear the person smile. Figuratively. Not that you knew, no- but you felt like if you could see, they would be smiling. The soft voice continues. "Not anyone really important," she comments, a nostalgic ring following her voice. "I'll wait."

 

  
It feels like eternity before you wake up. Your body is weighing down, it's almost like the day after a crazy party. Managing to open your eyes, you're staring up at a warm-coloured sky. A soft wind is stepping across your skin and it sends shivers up your spine. Getting up with a tired groan, you look around and notice that beside you is a pink haired girl in a dark jacket. She's curled up in a ball and her face buried in her knees.

"Excuse me," you say as you press a finger against her shoulder.

A soft moan is heard as her eyes peek over her arms. "...yes? What is it?" Confirmed- this was the girl that was trying to wake you up earlier. Not only that, but you had no reason to start talking to her and stared at her, stuttering. "Uh, um. Uh... sorry I didn't wake up earlier." She sits up, her back straightened and shakes her head slowly, blinking sleepily. "It's fine." As she yawns, she brings her hand to her mouth, slender fingers outstretching. Her eyes flutter open when she looks back at you. "I missed you, Hinata-kun."

How does she know me? That was your first thought as you bring a hand to the back of your head, scratching an itch that didn't exist. "I don't know who you are, though." Somehow, you feel like you saw her face twitch for a moment, but you blink and see her smiling at you. Smiling very, very softly. "Yes, you're right. I don't know you... but maybe my heart does."

Now that you think about it, you realize that she's very, very familiar. The way she slowly takes things in and moves around. The softness of her voice, her light eyes and cute smile - you think about these things as you stare out into a neverending sea.

"Hinata-kun, what do you think?"

You glance over at- _huh? You glance over at...?_ "Yes?" _Who am I glancing at?_

"The view... it's nice, isn't it?" She starts to smile.

"Yeah... I guess." You look back at the sea. Pinpointing the colours of the sky, you see orange, yellow, maybe a little red and some pink. You don't get to see this view very often, so taking it in for once...

 

...wait, you've never seen this view before? The thought shocks you - it doesn't sound right. "Hey, uh... have I been here before?", you ask. The girl looks away and refuses to answer. Well, that was helpful. Really damn helpful.

"It seems like you already know me, but I'm Hinata Hajime. Who are you?", you ask once more.

"...I don't need to answer, do I?"

"It's just a name. You can tell me."

The girl looks at you, but she's not smiling. In fact, a frown paints her face and her brows furrowed. "Are you sure, Hinata-kun?" You nod, completely unaware as to why the girl's name was such a serious matter.

 

"My name is-"

 

 

  
_Beep. Beep._

"That's enough." A voice comes out from the laptop's speakers. The man runs a hand through his light hair with a smile. "Are you sure, Nanami-san? We can manage if you'd like a little more..." He stares at the screen as he sees the pink haired girl shake her head with a smile.

"That's enough, Naegi-kun. He doesn't need to remember."


End file.
